Typically, when a communication request from a calling electronic communication device to another (i.e., called) communication device has been unsuccessful, the called communication device sends an automatic message to the calling communication device. Such known communication devices include cell phones, laptops, computers and the like
It is also known for the user of the called communication device to interact with the called communication device so as to select a message to return to the calling communication device.